Ivy Smith Lies to her Dad
Ivy Smith Lies to her Dad is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 1st 2015 Cast *Ivy Smith-Herself *David Smith-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack *Diesel Smith-Himself *Kate Smith-Herself *Ken the Emo - Dave *Kosta Karatzovalis - Steven Transcript Diesel: David, I need you to at Ivy's report card because these grades was suspicious! David: Really, I've thought she's still living at kindergarten, not 1st grade or something? Diesel: Well that's too soon! David: Um, OK, let's take a look! (Diesel and David went downstairs) Diesel: OK David, do these grades look suspicious to you? David: (To Ivy) So you really think you're gonna get away with this huh? Ivy: Yes, yes, please tell Dad that they're straight A's, please do this one thing for me, if you love me, you will tell him that they're A's? David: I Got you! Ivy: Oh Thanks David! David: HOWEVER, SHE SCRIBBLED OUT THE F'S AND TOLD ME THAT SHE FAILED, SHE LITERALLY BIG TIME! Diesel: WHAT! SHE'S FAILED! Ivy: Um! Diesel: No way, you lie to me, darling! (At Ivy's Room, Diesel rips Ivy with his belt) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Diesel: Liar! Liar! Liar! You liar Ivy, you lied to your father, you though I was gonna fall for that? Ivy: Well you almost did! Diesel: No I didn't! I didn't believe that, you're an idiot, do you know what this mean, you have to go to summer school! Ivy: No, no Summer School, anything but Summer School! No! No! No! Diesel: Yes Summer School, you stupid moron! When did Summer School start? Ivy: I think it's starts tomorrow, I don't want to go because I still lived in Kindergarten and I'm way to young! Diesel: I don't care and you're going! you're going! you're going! You know why? Ivy: Why? Diesel: Because, no baby daughter of mine is going to be failure, and I'm not taking you because I'm Gonna be watching a movie with Eric and David! Ivy: Well who's gonna take me then? (Diesel is thinking) Diesel: Hmm, I wonder who I'm gonna get to take you! Kate: Ugh! Darn it Ivy, I can't believe your father has me taking you to Summer School, That's means every morning my morning ruined because I have to take you! Even worse, I am now gonna be late for work! That's means no Bus is gonna pick you up and which also means I have to drop you off! Just thinking about it makes me furious! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ivy: I'm sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to fail when David was asking the truth! Kate: What do you mean you didn't mean to fail! You dumb toddler! What do you mean? Ivy: I'm sorry! Please don't make me go in there! It looks really scary! Kate: No, you have to go in there! Your going there! You have to take your summer classes! Your going! Just get the heck out of my car, you piece of trash! Ivy: Can you take me to McDonald's first to get my happy meals? Kate: No! I'm not taking you to McDonald's to get those stupid happy meals! Only Good and Ace students gets McDonald's! Goodbye! Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Alternative Scene Kate: Ugh! Darn it Ivy, I can't believe your father has me taking you to Summer School, That's means every morning my morning ruined because I have to take you! Even worse, I am now gonna be late for work! That's means no Bus is gonna pick you up and which also means I have to drop you off! Just thinking about it makes me furious! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ivy: I'm sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to fail when David was asking the truth! Kate: What do you mean you didn't mean to fail! Last Month, you had your exam final and that day, You and Cathy skipped Kindergarten just to play ding-dong-ditch! (Flashback) Ivy: Cathy are you sure we're not gonna get caught? Cathy: Ivy, Like I said, this is for cool kids, all you have to do is to ring the bell, and run like crazy! Ivy: Cool, I always wanted to run like crazy! Cathy: OK, just ring the bell! (Ivy rings the bell) Ivy and Cathy: Ha (x15)! Ken the Emo: HEY, WHO'S THERE! OH (X20)! Stupid kids! Kosta Karatzovalis: What happen Ken? Ken the Emo: Some stupid kids are playing Ding-Dong-Ditch! Kosta Karatzovalis: OK, I check the security through my laptop! (Present Day) Ivy: I'm sorry for playing ding-dong-ditch! Kate: Actually, we real reason why is that you have been caught by The Metal Punks in the Aftermath of playing Ding-dong-ditch! You dumb Toddler! Ivy: I'm sorry! Please don't make me go in there! It looks really scary! Kate: No, you have to go in there! Your going there! You have to take your summer classes! Your going! Just get the heck out of my car! Please! Ivy: Can you take me to McDonald's first to get my happy meals? Ivy: Can you take me to Macy's first to get a new outfit because the one I'm wearing now is starting to get old? Kate: No! I'm not taking you to Macy's to get new clothes! Only girls with straight A's on their report card to get new clothes. Goodbye! Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis